Kleines Arschloch misbehaves at his babysitter
Cast *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara *Brian as Male Japanese Store Manager and Mr. Arscholoch *Salli as Mrs. Arscholoch Transcript * (February 10, 2018) * Mr. Arscholoch: Kleines Arscholoch, me and your mother are going to Chuck E Cheeses for Yasuko Minamoto and Katsu Minamoto's 10th birthday parties. * Mimirin Midorihara: Hello, Kleines Arschloch. I'm Mimirin Midorihara from Shimajirō series. I will be your babysitter today. * Kleines Arschloch: Shut up, you b****! * Mimirin Midorihara: Kleines Arschloch, you do not curse at your babysitter! * to: Kleines Arschloch in his kitchen * Kleines Arschloch: It's time for me to go to school. * Midorihara appears * Mimirin Midorihara: Hey Kleines Arschloch, aren't you forgetting something? * Kleines Arschloch: What is it? * Mimirin Midorihara: Your diapers! You must wear diapers to school. * Kleines Arschloch: But I haven't got any diapers! * Mimirin Midorihara: In that case, we will go to Seiyu (Japanese Walmart) and buy a pack of diapers. * Kleines Arschloch: I'm not wearing diapers to school! Diapers are for babies! Everyone at school will make fun of me! Take a look at me! Do I look like a f***king baby?!! * Arschloch shrinks down to baby size and then grows back up again * Mimirin Midorihara: Don't you dare curse at me! Get in the car! I'm taking you to Seiyu. * at Seiyu * Mimirin Midorihara: Excuse me, sir. Can I have a pack of diapers for Kleines Arschloch. * Japanese Store Manager: OK, coming right up. * Kleines Arschloch: I don't want to wear diapers to school! * Mimirin Midorihara: Kleines Arschloch. You are wearing diapers to school and that is final! * at Kleines Arschloch's house * Mimirin Midorihara: OK, Kleines Arschloch. You lay down so I can put diapers on you. * Arschloch lays down on his back and Mimirin Midorihara puts diapers on him. This action is censored * Mimirin Midorihara: There! Now your diaper is on! Do you want to call your parents? * Kleines Arscholoch: Yes! * Kleines Arscholoch called his parents * loudspeakers appeared as Shimajirō Shimano, Kento Koshiba, Asako Kageyama, Kikko Hayashida, Akio Toriyama, Sakurako Koinuma and Senichi Tanaka appeared at the same time and put on the Postman Pat theme song (1982 version) and began dancing * Mimirin Midorihara: Wearing nappies means going to preschool, watching baby shows made by PBS Kids and Disney Junior along with all four of the shows me and my boyfriend star in, eating baby food, playing with baby toys, sleeping in a crib, wearing baby clothes, reading baby books, listening to baby songs, drinking from baby bottles, riding in strollers, playing with rattles, sucking pacifiers, and doing everything else for babies and toddlers. And you will be wearing nappies for the rest of your life and you will go pee pees and poo poos in your nappies instead of the toilet. And we will sell all your underwear and destroy the toilet. * Kleines Arscholoch: Do not tell me what to do, you ***. F*** you for asking Mimirin Midorihara to put diapers on me without telling me. And Mimirin Midorihara, f*** you for going to Seiyu, putting diapers on me and grounding me! And do you know what? I'm gonna make the opening to Zootopia VHS from 2004, real not fake by Paramount! * Rotten then appears and hides Kleines Arschloch getting beaten up * Robbie Rotten: Don't let your kids watch it! Category:Bad Language videos Category:Kleines Arschloch gets Grounded series Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Episodes without the Save-Ums Category:Episodes without Megaman X Category:Episodes without The King Of The Monsters Category:Episodes without Fire Emblem Fates